Happy Hogwarts Friends 2
by Sheilawisz
Summary: Fleur is pregnant, Bill wants to build a Tree House, there is work to be done at Shell Cottage and they accidentally kill everyone... Again!


Happy Hogwarts Friends 2

Creepy HP Fanfiction!!

By Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was a cold morning of December, Christmas was drawing closer and the Wizarding world was still celebrating the final defeat of Lord Voldemort, with people throwing parties and buying all kinds of gifts and Christmas stuff...

The sunrise at Shell Cottage was, as always, a breathtaking view of natural beauty, and that morning Fleur Delacour, waking up early, abandoned her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to check the results of her magical pregnancy test!

Fleur looked so funny, very sleepy and with her hair a total mess, and she kept yawning while she opened the little crystal box to check the tiny bottle inside...

It was pink!

Fleur was very excited, and she quickly read the instructions again, and they said:

"Shall it turn pink, a girl shall you be expecting!"

Fleur screamed in happiness and she ran upstairs in a hurry, and a few seconds later Bill's roar of delight could be heard many miles away!

* * *

Yes, now Fleur and Bill were expecting their first child, and it was going to be a girl, and Bill had decided that he was going to build a beautiful Tree House for her...

It was going to be like a fantasy castle for their little princess, and very soon they began to work:

Fleur and Bill wanted not only to build the Tree House, but also they prepared to create a little swimming pool and to improve their already beautiful garden!

However, it was going to be loads of work, and a week later, when Christmas was just a few days away, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived at Shell Cottage to help.

* * *

The wind was very cold, the sea was whispering and the sky was blue and clear, with only a few clouds here and there, and there he was, pointing his wand at the spade and watching while it did all the work by itself:

The spade was digging and digging and Bill was smiling and laughing, and now that large hole, which was going to be the swimming pool, had almost reached the necessary depth... Bill checked it and he smiled again, and so he waved his wand and caused the spade to fly away through the cold wintry air...

In those moments Molly Weasley, walking across the freshly mown grass, was approaching Shell Cottage with a breakfast tray in her hands (she was carrying some vanilla cookies and delicious pumpkin juice) when the spade, flying and swirling like a bolt of death, came out of nowhere and hit her exactly on her head!

Molly's head was broken and then it exploded like an egg, blood and brains flying through the air, and she instantly collapsed, falling to her knees... now lying dead on a mess of blood, cookies and tasty-looking pumpkin juice...

* * *

Fleur was now standing beside Bill, wearing a beautiful blue dress and looking down at the recently dug hole (they were just beside Dobby's little grave) and then she nodded her approval, drawing out her wand and filling their new pool with crystalline water, also creating many colourful flowers, bushes and an edge of little white stones all around it.

Bill hugged his wife, and then he went to look for his axe (they needed more wood for the Tree House!) and meanwhile, as Fleur disappeared into the Cottage, Ron was already working at the highest branches of the tree... The little castle was taking form now, and Ron, a hammer in his hand, was nailing together the large wooden boards that Ginny kept sending to him.

Ginny looked especially beautiful that morning, wearing a black trench coat and silvery ribbons in her fiery red hair, and with her wand she made the wooden boards float all the way up to the Tree House!

Hermione was busy not so faraway, sitting on the grass and preparing the many glass containers of magical paint that they were going to use later (it was blue, violet and pink) and she looked so happy, glad to be helping Fleur and Bill to build the Fantasy Tree House for their daughter...

* * *

Fleur came out of the cottage carrying a huge cardboard box, smiling and giggling, and then, leaving it on the ground close to the very edge of the garden, she quickly set to work...

Shell Cottage was now suffering a severe Gnome infestation, and Fleur, though at first she had thought they were funny, now wanted to get rid of them all before her girl was born!

She took a large, dark glass bottle from the cardboard box, and it had a label that said:

"Black Death Gnomicide! Danger! Use with Care! Warning: It may make the Gnomes go mad instead of killing them"

Fleur began to pour the poison (which was a scary black powder) all over the Gnome-infested area, and soon the Gnomes were coughing and dying, but many of them were lucky and escaped into the relative safety of their underground caves...

Fleur then took a large, horrible mass of barbed wire out of the cardboard box, and she began to install a low (but deadly) fence all around the Gnomes zone, sealing them there and leaving them to die.

But then Fleur realized that she still had a very large amount of barbed wire (why had she thought she was going to need THAT much?) and so she went to the pool and threw the remaining wire there, thinking that perhaps they could use it later...

And Fleur walked away, her smile shining and her long silvery hair gleaming and rippling with the wind...

* * *

The beautiful Tree House was looking better now, with its castle appearance and its beautiful towers, and while Ginny and Ron kept working and working, Bill was cutting down a large tree with his axe.

Wham, wham wham! Whak, whak whak!

Bill looked so happy, and Fleur was watching him and smiling (she thought he looked so sexy!) and then the tree fell down with a creak, and the birds were flying away and the tree was falling and falling, and then...

* * *

Hermione was still preparing the magical paint when the tree fell exactly on her with the force of a thunder, crushing her to a bloody pulp and killing her instantly, and now a large, horrible blotch of blood and meat was spreading on the ground, the bushy hair still visible under the colossal weight of the tree.

Fleur and Bill hurried to take a look at what had happened, but then, realizing that Hermione was already dead, they simply shrugged and sighed... Luckily the others had not seen it, and so they all kept working as usual at the gardens of Shell Cottage...

* * *

Harry was so tired, but he was really enjoying the view of the fantastic rising sun and he felt, like Ginny and Ron, very happy to be helping Fleur and Bill to build the Fantasy Tree House...

He was wearing his black Hogwarts robes and Fleur was helping him now, and they were working with a large, silvery and funny-looking machine that had big, red letters that said:

"Spellomatic Log Machine" and also "Danger! Use with care!"

They were taking large, badly-cut pieces of wood and putting them into the wide mouth of the machine, which created in the opposite side perfect and shiny wooden logs to work with!

Fleur was picking up the wood and passing it to Harry, and Harry kept feeding the Spellomatic Log thing, and perfect logs were coming out in the other side, and then...

Fleur was careless, and she threw a large wooden block at Harry and Harry was thrown into the mouth of the machine, and there was a horrible screech and then three bloody logs of meat came out in the other side, and Fleur, squealing, covered her mouth with her hands!

She immediately turned off the Spellomatic (which was still in the process of making more Harry-based logs) but it was already too late, and Harry Potter had died in a sudden and terrible way.

Fleur began to whistle as she pushed the now bloody Spellomatic away, and the work continued normally in the gardens...

* * *

Ron, so high up in the tree, looked at the sea and stared at the faraway horizon, smiling at this wonderful view (my little niece is going to love this, he thought) and finally he came off the Tree House, which was now looking very good, as he wanted to walk into the cottage and rest...

However, Ron hadn't seen Fleur's anti-gnome fence, and he tripped with it and fell inside the dangerous Gnome Zone!

Just as the label had said, some gnomes had survived the poison and now were angry, intoxicated and mad, their eyes shining with fury and their sharp teeth ready to bite, and at least a hundred of them, roaring like beasts, attacked Ron without mercy!

They jumped on him and began to bite him all over, tearing him apart with their horrible nails...

Ron fought, screamed and cried for his life, but unfortunately for him, Ginny and Fleur were resting at the cottage... and soon the gnomes had finished with him, and nothing was left of Ron but a skeleton with blood and some traces of skin, and the gnomes were now cleaning their teeth with little wooden toothpicks!

* * *

A few minutes later Ginny came out of the cottage with a tray in her hands, which was laden with many toys and plushies for the Tree House... She was smiling, so happy and so proud, ready to begin the decoration of the house, but then she accidentally stepped on one of the Harry Logs!

And the Harry Log rolled with Ginny on it, and she was crying and screaming, and the log rolled all over the garden, the toys and plushies falling to the grass, and then Ginny crashed backwards with a tree, and a huge hive fell on her head and the angry bees began to attack her hands and her face!

Fleur had heard the screams, and she came out of the cottage just in time to see a terrified Ginny running away, the bees flying after her... and then, thinking she was saved, Ginny jumped and dived into the swimming pool.

* * *

The horrible mass of barbed wire was waiting for her under the water, and Ginny was immediately trapped, and the thorns of the wire were hurting her and cutting her all over, and she was screaming, and the more Ginny fought the more tangled she got...

Her hair was snarled with the wire and her blood was spreading through the crystalline water, and Fleur outside watched in horror as the otherwise sweet pool began turning red and dark.

And finally Ginny inhaled the water, and seizures appeared and slowly she drowned, and the light abandoned forever her beautiful sweet eyes...

* * *

Fleur and Bill finished the Tree House alone, and that night, as the beautiful full moon was shining in the sky, they stood together beside the tree, looking up proudly at it.

The Tree House was stunning, just like a medieval castle with towers and banners, and its windows of crystal were reflecting the starlight, and Fleur was smiling, the wind playing with her hair...

Oh yes, little Victoire was going to love this!

Bill caressed Fleur's belly with love, and Fleur touched it too, and then they hugged, and then the most important branch broke apart, and the Tree House fell like a boulder and crushed them both to death!

The Tree House was now nothing more than a big mess of broken pieces of crystal and wood, standing on an enormous blotch of blood, and then a raven appeared and landed on one of the Harry-logs, and it began nabbing it with its peak and eating one of Harry's eyes.

The End!!

* * *

**_Better call Home Depot!!_**


End file.
